The present invention relates in general to a fixture and method for measuring elongation of a sample specimen. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved fixture and method for measuring elongation of a sample specimen.
It is known to measure the elongation of a sample specimen cut from a cast metal workpiece such as an automotive component. Such sample specimens are often cut and formed from varying locations within the workpiece to be tested. Elongation measurements of sample specimens cut from different locations in the workpieces are known to vary, resulting in inconsistent sample measurement data. Typically, such measurements of a sample specimen are taken with a caliper by an operator while the operator holds the specimen in his/her hand, causing further variation and inconsistency in the sample measurement data. Such a method of measuring elongation of a sample specimen thereby results in undesirable inconsistent elongation measurements. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fixture and an improved method for measuring elongation of a sample specimen.